Parfum et prise de conscience
by Celeste.B
Summary: Trad - "Et ce parfum est très original, merci Ron". "Pas de quoi" répondit il. Mais comment Ron a t-il fait pour offrir un parfum à Hermione. Observez. (Noel du tome 5)


  
  
**PARFUM ET PRISE DE CONSCIENCE**

_**Auteur : **She's a Star_

_**Titre original : **Of Perfumes and Point Getting_

_**Correctrice : **Amano Ai_

_Note : Si vous avez lu Unusual, la très bonne fic traduite par Billy et Menssa, vous pourrez voir que c'est le même sujet ici, mais traité tout a fait différemment. Et c'est assez intérressant de voir un autre point de vue._

Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages aux deux précédants OS 

**Se déroule pendant les vacances de Noel (du tome 5) au 12 place Grimmaurd..........**

**Parfum et prise de conscience **

Ron Weasley détestait les cadeaux de Noël.

Bien. (Il réfléchit), peut être que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Après tout, il ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait en recevoir. Et en acheter pour sa famille ou Harry, n'était pas si difficile en fait.

Sa première affirmation avait donc besoin d'une modification.

Ron Weasley détestait choisir des cadeaux de Noël pour Hermione.

Cela n'avait pas vraiment posé de problème auparavant – il lui offrait des bonbons ou des affaires pour l'école, des choses comme ça. Mais maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer ainsi. Tout ce qui touchait à Hermione semblait différent dorénavant, et il savait (même s'il ne savait pas comment il le savait) qu'une boite de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue ne suffirait pas.

Mais qu'est-on supposé offrir à... une fille ?

Et oui, elle était définitivement une fille. Il avait finalement fait cette découverte l'année dernière, et depuis, c'était de plus en plus clair pour lui. Et de plus, elle n'était pas juste une fille. Non. Elle était une fille qu'il - en quelque sorte - peut-être - aimait- un peu. Elle était aussi la fille qui l'avait embrassé sur la joue avant son premier match de Quidditch.

Mais elle était aussi cette fille qui écrivait des lettres à n'en plus finir à ce fichu idiot de bulgare, Viktor Krum, mais il essayait de ne pas penser à ça.

Le problème c'était qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'Hermione – en quelque sorte - peut être – l'aimait un peu aussi.

Bien sûr, il lui semblait quelques fois que c'était réciproque - comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en juillet au 12 place Grimmaurd et qu'elle l'avait serré dans ses bras un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude (il s'en souviendrait sinon), et aussi lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue avant son premier match et encore durant la réunion de l'AD quand ils se tenaient debout sous le gui. Et aussi cette fois où elle était devenue très irritable après qu' Harry ait embrassé Cho et où elle avait dit quelque chose au sujet de Ron ; un truc comme « tu es le butor le plus insensible que j'ai jamais eu l'infortune de rencontrer ».

Cette phrase, il la trouvait plutôt injuste. Après tout, si c'était _lui_ qui l'avait embrassé, _elle_, sa réaction aurait certainement été différente.

Mais Hermione ne semblait pas savoir ces choses-là. Peut-être était-elle trop occupée à écrire à ce foutu Krum, pour s'en rendre compte.

Donc, maintenant, Ron débattait férocement avec lui-même, sur le fait qu'il devrait d'une façon ou d'une autre lui avouer.

L'année précédente, il n'aurait jamais voulu l'envisager (mais voilà l'année dernière il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de ses sentiments). Mais maintenant tout était différent. Harry sortait avec la splendide fille de Serdaigle, d'un an son aînée. Il lui avait certainement fallu beaucoup de courage pour faire avancer les choses avec elle. Pourquoi Ron n'arrivait pas à faire la même chose avec Hermione ? Il était à Griffondor pour une raison, après tout.

Mais ici encore, aucune opportunité ne semblait bonne pour soudainement attirer Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrasser, ou quoi que ce soit qu'Harry ait fait avec Cho.

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas l'attraper en plein milieu d'une réunion de préfets, devant Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, et Mc Gonagall, non ?

Exactement.

De toute façon, il ne pourrait embrasser personne devant Mc Gonagall.

...et probablement, pensa-t-il irrité, il n'embrasserait personne avant d'avoir fait tout son possible avec Hermione.

Revenons aux cadeaux de Noël.

Alors, devrait-il faire quelque chose de romantique ? Ron ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il pourrait faire de 'romantique'. Ou même quelque chose y ressemblant vaguement. Avec tous ces frères et sœurs autour (particulièrement Ginny, qui avait une obsession, lui rappeler constamment qu'il était... euh... qu'il s'intéressait à Hermione 'allez Ron, c'est évident ! invite la à sortir !') du matin au soir, en aucun cas, son plan romantique ne pourrait fonctionner.

Peut être qu'il ne devrait pas essayer. Ça serait plus sûr.

Mais non ! il était un Griffondor ! Un Griffondor et préfet de surcroît ! ( d'accord, c'est vraiment sans rapport, mais ça sonnait juste plus imposant). Il pouvait le faire !

Mais bon, sang , qu'est on supposé offrir à la fille que vous - en quelque sorte – aimez - un peu pour Noël ?

Il était tenté de demander à Harry, mais savait qu'il était plutôt préoccupé : son histoire avec Cho, le fait qu'il pensait être possédé par Voldemort et Ginny qui s'accrochait à lui tout le temps .

Et en plus, il aurait eu l'air stupide. Après tout, il était le seul garçon de Griffondor, de cinquième année (excluant Neville) qui n'avait encore jamais embrassé personne. Il n'allait pas laissé cette information circuler mais quand même. Ils semblait que tous présumaient qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Ron et Hermione. (pas de doute car ils l'avaient entendu dire par Lavande et Parvati), et Ron ne s'était pas donné la peine de corriger. Est ce que c'était un crime ?

Mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il ne voulait pas que leurs suppositions demeurent inexactes.

Avec tout ça revenons a ces stupides cadeaux de Noël.

Après, il avait pensé à Ginny – après tout, même si c'était sa sœur, Ginny était une fille, et savait probablement ce que désirerait une fille pour Noël. Mais en même temps, il ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable de supporter ses taquineries. Avec sa chance, elle se souviendrait de cette stupide chanson qu'elle avait écrite quelques années auparavant quand il venait de finir sa première année d'école, car il avait fait l'erreur de parler trop souvent d'Hermione.

_Ronnie et Hermione_

_Oh, ils sont mignon _

Il parle d'elle tout le temps 

_Et je souhaite vraiment qu'il la ferme !_

En aucun cas il ne voulait renouveler l'expérience. Avec sa chance, Harry débarquerait en plein milieu de la chanson. Ou mieux encore, Hermione rappliquerait au hasard, même si elle était supposée faire du ski (il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire hystériquement à la pensée d'Hermione glissant sur le flanc d'une montagne, avec deux longues planches fixés sous ses pieds) juste à temps pour en être témoin. Connaissant sa sœur, Ginny voudrait sûrement se lancer dans une chorégraphie compliquée de claquettes pour l'assortir au texte.

Très bien.

Donc , ça signifiait pas de Ginny ni d'Harry.

Tout semblait s'être ligué contre lui, le laissant à son triste sort (comme l'aurait sûrement clamer le professeur Trelawney), lorsque au même moment sa porte s'ouvrit et s'y engouffra rapidement sa petite sœur chérie.

« Hey ! Ron ! » dit elle, en s'enfonçant sur le lit d'Harry, et en entourant ses genoux de ses bras.

« Sors d'ici ! » Répondit il par automatisme. Il était face à un oppressant dilemme dans lequel Ginny ne pouvait l'aider en rien – car elle n'était pas la bienvenue, à faire ainsi irruption quand bon lui semblait.

« Où est Harry ? »

« C'est marrant que tu t'en préoccupe !» lança Ron « Comment ça va avec ton nouveau petit ami, Michael ?»

« Oh ça suffit, Ron ! » grogna Ginny « Je te le demandais juste parce que j'ai cru t'entendre parler à quelqu'un »

« Il est avec Sirius » répondit Ron. « Et je ne parlais à personne »

Peut être qu'il avait murmuré quelques mots, mais Ginny n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Vraiment ? » questionna Ginny, ses yeux chocolats brillant malicieusement. « Parce que j'ai entendu distinctement les mots 'Hermione, 'cadeau de Noël' et 'embrasser'.

« Oui, bon.. » Répondit Ron amèrement. « Et comment as-tu pu entendre distinctement quoi que soit ? Tu n'étais pas là ! »

Souriante, Ginny prit quelque chose dissimulé derrière elle, qu'elle brandit et qui s'avéra être une des oreilles à rallonge de Fred et George.

« Je déteste ces trucs » maugréa Ron.

« Alors » continua Ginny, toujours radieuse. « Tu as des problèmes pour choisir un cadeau pour Hermione ? Ne t'inquiète pas tatie Ginny vient à ta rescousse. »

« Même pas en rêve !!! » cria Ron sous l'effet de la frustration. « Et pour ton information, l'idée de toi devenant en même temps ma tante et ma sœur est vraiment écœurant. »

« Ne sois pas si hargneux Ronniekins » le gronda t elle, la voix toujours toute douce. « C'est évident que tu as besoin de mon aide. »

« Pas du tout ! »

Ginny fronça ses sourcils.

« Ok, peut-être que j'ai quelques soucis » admit Ron. « Mais ça ne signifie pas que je vais demander de l'aide ! »

« Bien ! » dit Ginny, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il semble que tout le monde se fiche de mes conseils... »

« Ouais , c'est vrai » répliqua Ron. « Alors tais-toi un peu »

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention » répliqua Ginny , en enroulant une mèche de cheveux .

« Tu es tellement agaçante » accusa Ron avec colère. « Pourquoi tu ne retomberais pas amoureuse d' Harry ? Au moins tu serais beaucoup plus silencieuse »

« Oui, et j'aurais aussi la fréquente habitude de renverser mon petit déjeuner par terre, et aussi de mettre mes coudes dans le beurre. » Dit Ginny plutôt brutalement. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécier cette période. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ron, il pensait que j'étais complètement stupide »

« Non, il n'a jamais pensé ça » répondit sincèrement Ron. « Je peux te l'affirmer. Il n'a jamais rien dit de mal à ce sujet et il se disputait avec Fred et George quand ils se moquaient de tes affreux poèmes. »

Ginny garda le silence, avec une étrange expression sur le visage.

« Oh et puis de toute façon je ne m'en soucie plus maintenant. C'est du passé. Je dois écrire à Michael. » dit elle finalement.

Elle se leva du lit, et avait presque franchi la porte lorsque Ron l'appela, comme s'il souffrait. « Attends ! »

Elle s'arrêta.

Ok, il allait lui demander son aide. Il était désespéré et n'avait pas d'autre choix. Mais ça ne voulais pas dire qu'il allait aimer ça.

« Ginny, qu'est ce que je suis supposé offrir à Hermione pour Noël ? »

Ginny sourit. « C'est mieux comme ça »

Elle se rassit, cette fois à côté de son frère. C'est alors qu'une très fraîche, mais forte senteur atteignit le nez de Ron.

« Qu'est ce que ça sent ? » demanda t il.

« Le parfum .» répondit promptement Ginny. « Michael me l'a envoyé. »

....Uhm.

« Du parfum ? » répéta Ron. « Tu te parfumes ? »

« Non Ron, je le fabrique ! » dit sarcastiquement Ginny.

« Ferme-la ! » ordonna Ron. « Et... ça t'a fait plaisir de recevoir du parfum ? »

Ginny fit oui de la tête, paraissant un peu déconcertée. « Oui, je trouve que c'est très mignon de sa part .»

« Et ... est-ce qu'un de tes amis t'offrirait ça ? » continua doucement Ron. « Par exemple Colin Creevey ? »

« Oh non » dit Ginny toujours confuse. « C'est quelque chose de romantique en quelque sorte - oh ! » s'exclama t elle en venant de réaliser, ses yeux remplis de p'tites étoiles.

Ron sentit ses oreilles devenir écarlates.

« Doooonc » dit Ginny, un sourire démoniaque s'affichant sur son visage. « Tu veux offrir à ton Hermione chérie quelque chose de romantique. Quelque chose comme... disons du parfum ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon Hermione chérie ! » grogna Ron irrité.

« Oh s'il te plait, Ron » dit Ginny, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je l'ai vu t'embrasser avant ton premier match de quidditch. Tes yeux étaient vitreux et tu n'arrêtais pas de toucher ta joue. »

« Ginny, si tu ne sors pas immédiatement.... »

« Et aussi lorsque vous étiez tous les deux sous le gui, lors de la dernière réunion de l'AD, et qu'elle t'a de nouveau embrassé, tes oreilles sont devenues écarlates » continuait Ginny d'une agaçante voix chantante.

« Ginny, je vais t'envoyer un sort si puissant que.. »

« Tu oublies » le coupa Ginny avec une dangereuse nonchalance, « Cher Ronniekins, que JE suis la reine des sorts dans la famille »

Ron se tut.

« C'est beaucoup mieux » sourit Ginny. Ron la regarda de travers. « Donc tu aimes bien Hermione. »

Il résista à l'envie pressante de lui redire de la fermer mais il choisit simplement de lui envoyer un regard mauvais.

« S'il te plaît Ron. Ca ne sert à rien de le nier. Tout le monde peut le dire. »

« Qu'..qu'est ce que tu veux dire par tout le monde ? » Bégaya Ron.

« Et bien, la dispute que vous avez eu après le bal de Noël, l'année dernière, n'était pas très discrète » répliqua Ginny « Et nous les Griffondor nous ne sommes pas idiots - enfin la plupart d'entre nous » ajouta-elle avec un sourire en visant son frère. « Nous pouvons comprendre ce que signifie 'la prochaine fois qu'il y aura un bal, ne m'invite pas au dernier moment parce que tu n'aura trouvé personne', même si toi tu ne peux pas. »

« Bien sûr que je sais ce qu'elle a voulu dire » dit Ron en colère. « Et c'était 'la prochaine fois qu'il y aura un bal, tu n'auras qu'à me demander d'y aller avec toi avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à ta place et non pas au dernier moment parce que tu n'auras trouvé personne d'autre' »

« Tu te souviens de chaque mot qu'elle a prononcé maintenant ? » s'informa Ginny

Ron lui lança de nouveau un regard noir.

« Ok » dit vivement Ginny, soudainement pensive, et claqua ses mains ensemble. « Tu cherches un présent pour Hermione »

« Lumière sur Ginny .Tu es un génie, tu sais. »

« Oh tais toi ! Et tu veux lui offrir quelque chose d'autre que l'habituelle boîte de bonbon. »

Penser à ça ne l'embêtait pas, mais entendre Ginny en parler à haute voix transformait les oreilles de Ron en radiateurs ambulants .

« Et.. » continua Ginny « Tu veux lui offrir quelque chose comme... du parfum. »

« Oui » murmura Ron, en fixant ses pieds. (Tiens, il y avait un trou au niveau du gros orteil de sa chaussette).

« Parfait » dit Ginny « Ca semble assez simple. Nous allons en faire pour elle. »

« Faire du parfum ? » répéta Ron.

« Bien sûr. » Dit Ginny « C'est un jeu d'enfant ; Nous pouvons trouver la recette dans un des livres de potion de maman. Michael a fait le mien .»

« Ce pauvre type ne s'est même pas donner la peine de t'acheter un cadeau ? » demanda Ron incrédule.

Ginny le fixa d'un air qui lui rappela sa mère. « Je trouve que c'est adorable. »

« Oh vraiment adorable ! » marmonnait Ron. « Au point que ça te fais perdre la tête »

« Veux-tu que je t'aides ou pas ? » demanda Ginny. « D'après ce que je sais, tu n'es pas vraiment bon en potions »

« Bien, bien, bien. » dit Ron . « Je ne dirais plus rien sur ton imbécile de petit ami ». (Ginny lui lança un regard menaçant). « Aides-moi simplement. »

* * *

A peine arrivés dans la cuisine, ils tombèrent sur Harry et Lupin, suivit de Sirius qui tenait un plat contenant ce qui semblait être des petites pièces rondes et noires comme du pétrole, qu'il venait de sortir du four.

« On recommences ? » demanda Sirius, en fixant d'un air abattu ce que Ron supposa être des cookies.

« Je pense que oui » dit Lupin. Harry approuva en riant.

« Je suis désolé, Patmol, mon ami » continua Lupin, « Mais tu ne sais pas cuisiner .»

« Je me sens insulté !» annonça Sirius, ses yeux étincelant gaiement. « C'est sûrement un coup du méchant lutin de Noël... »

Puis il entreprit de bombarder Lupin avec les cookies carbonisés, qui, pour se venger, jetait des étincelles rouges à Sirius avec sa baguette.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient grandi correctement » annonça Harry, un sourire sur le visage, tandis qu'il observait la scène.

« Ils sont mignons tous les deux !» Proclama Ginny.

« Harry, pourquoi tu ne fais pas cuire les cookies ? » questionna Ron. « Maintenant j'en ai envie ! »

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard avant de simultanément lever les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites en bas » demanda Harry, en esquivant une explosion d'étincelles rouges et or et en se déplaçant de côté tandis que Lupin se hâtait de quitter la pièce, Sirius lui jetant toujours les gâteaux en lui courant après.

« Au cas où vous ne vous en seriez pas rendu compte » finit Harry, « C'est un peu une zone de désastre .»

« Et bien ..» dit Ginny , « Tu vois, Ron veut .. »

Ron écrasa précipitamment le pied de sa sœur.

« Ouille ! Quoi ? » demanda Ginny avec colère. « Tu veux me dire de ne rien raconter à Harry ? »

« Ne pas me dire quoi ? » questionna Harry avec curiosité.

« Rien du tout » dit Ron en serrant les dents. « N'est-ce pas Ginny ? »

« Bien sûr. » dit Ginny, d'un ton irrité. « Marche encore une fois sur mon pied et je te lance un sort dont tu te rappellera longtemps... »

Harry cligna des yeux.

Ron essayait désespèrement de paraître décontracté.

Ginny minaudait.

« Harry, Harry ! » criait la voix de Sirius en riant aux éclats, depuis la salle à manger. « Aide-moi ! Il va me tuer ! Cet énorme loup va me tuer ! »

Harry souriait. « Ok, je ferais mieux d'aller sauver Sirius. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Il les fixa d'un dernier regard perplexe, avant de quitter la pièce en lançant « J'arrive ! »

Ron et Ginny échangèrent un regard.

« Bon, le chemin est libre » Dit Ginny, en slalomant entre les cookies brûlés. « Au travail ! »

* * *

« Alors » dit Ron une heure et demie plus tard, surveillant fièrement son travail. « Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

Ginny plongea une louche dans le chaudron de potion et la souleva avec inquiétude vers son nez. C'était leur quatrième tentative, et il n'était pas vain de dire que les trois dernières n'avaient pas été concluantes et ne gagnaient pas à être connues, enfin peut-être un peu. En sentant la première, elle avait failli s'évanouir - heureusement, Harry était entré dans la pièce au même moment pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient, et il l'avait rattrapée avant qu'elle ne subisse une douloureuse collision avec le sol.

Elle prit une profonde respiration et le sentit. Immédiatement, une forte odeur d'agrumes lui parvint aux narines. C'était un mélange d'orange, de pamplemousse, et... de roses. (Ron avait insisté sur les roses, comme c'était les fleurs favorites d' Hermione).

« C'est... intéressant, Ron » dit Ginny, en souriant faiblement.

Elle était sûre de n'avoir jamais vu son frère avec cette expression de triomphe auparavant.

« Tu ne t'es pas évanouie cette fois ! » annonça-t-il extasié. « Et tu n'as même pas louché ! »

« Bon travail » fit Ginny, en se forçant toujours à sourire.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Ca sent... l'orange. »

« Je sais » dit fièrement Ron, rayonnant. « C'est le fruit préféré d'Hermione ! »

« Oh... c'est mignon » répondit Ginny avec gêne. « Maintenant... il ne te reste plus qu'à le mettre en bouteille. »

« Excellent ! » dit Ron d'un ton excité, qui lui tendit une petite bouteille ébréchée. « C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver »

« Tu devrais prendre quelque chose plus fantaisiste que ça » répondit délicatement Ginny « Laisse-moi te la métamorphoser. »

Elle plaça la bouteille en sens inverse et la tapota avec sa baguette – elle se transforma aussitôt en une petite bouteille rose parsemée de volutes noires.

« Merci Ginny ! » dit Ron radieux . « C'est fabuleux, parfait ! Je suis pressé de voir ce qu'Hermione en dira. »

« Et moi donc... » murmura Ginny

* * *

_Après l'arrivée d'Hermione au 12 place Grimmaurd..._

« Hermione ! » siffla Ginny avec insistance, en agrippant le bras de son amie, dès qu'Harry et Ron quittèrent la pièce pour aller chercher quelques bierreaubeurres au rez-de-chaussée.

« Quoi ? » questionna Hermione, surprise. « Il y a quelque chose que tu ne peux pas dire devant Harry, au sujet de ce qui est arrivé avec le serpent ? Il n'est pas possédé n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peux pas l'être. Tu dirais la vérité ? »

« Oui, oui, oui » dit Ginny précipitamment, en agitant sa main pour tenter d'éluder rapidement la question. Elle se sentit un peu mal de traiter la situation banalement, quand il était évident qu'Harry était tourmenté. Il avait peur d'être possédé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et avait finalement commencé à sourire après un long jour de silence.

Mais c'était urgent.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire » continua Ginny Les yeux d'Hermione étaient grand ouverts d'appréhension. « Au sujet de Ron. »

Hermione sembla se calmer quelque peu, mais ses joues rosirent. « Oui ? »

« Le cadeau de Noël qu'il va te faire » dit rapidement Ginny, « Il est... étrange. Presque écœurant. Mais il a beaucoup bosser pour y arriver et il en est assez fier. Et je pense qu'il voulait vraiment t'impressionner, et.... »

Hermione était définitivement écarlate, maintenant. « Uhm...qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise » dit Ginny, un peu maladroitement. « Fais comme si tu n'étais pas au courant ? Agis comme si tu l'aimais vraiment. »

« Ok » Répondit Hermione, en soupirant, soulagée. Elle entendait les garçons remonter l'escalier, leurs rires, et le tintement des bouteilles de bierreaubeurres.

«Ginny ? » susurra Hermione « Qu'est ce que tout ça signifie ? »

« Je pense .» chuchota Ginny à son tour, tout en souriant, « Que Ron a enfin fait le point. »

Le rougissement d'Hermione devint encore plus prononcé, et elle paraissait retenir un sourire à l'arrivée des deux garçons.

« A ton retour » dit Ron, en lui tendant une bierreaubeurre. Harry en offrit une à Ginny, qui lui murmura 'merci' et secoua la tête en direction de Ron et Hermione. Harry semblait avoir compris et son visage s'éclaira.

« Merci » dit Hermione en évitant le regard de Ron.

« Hey ! » fit remarquer Ron, semblant légèrement perturbé. « Tu es toute rouge !»

« Pas du tout !» répondit vivement Hermione.

« Oh si, tu l'es !» dit Ron la fixant avec inquiétude. « Tu viens de recevoir une lettre de ton Vicky ? »

Ginny eu un mouvement de recul. _Ron tu n'es qu'un imbécile._

« Non !» dit Hermione très dignement ; « Pour ton information, si je rougissais, c'était entièrement la faute de quelqu'un d'autre »

Les oreilles de Ron prirent la même couleur que les joues d'Hermione et il dit d'une voix mal assurée « Euh, et bien... je suis heureux que tu sois ici, Hermione ».

« Moi aussi .» répondit Hermione en souriant.

Ils décidèrent de retourner dans la salle à manger, et Harry et Ginny les suivirent en souriant.

« Allez » dit Ron « Dis la vérité. Tu es revenue parce que tu étais nulle en ski. »

« Pas du tout ! » proclama Hermione avec vigueur.

« Elle l'était vraiment » murmura Harry à l'attention de Ginny, « Elle me l'a dit »

Ginny se mit à rire.

« Avoue ! » dit Ron.

« C'est faux ! Je suis revenue parce que vous me manquiez ! »

« Mais bien sûr !! Allez, admet-le Hermione. J'ai raison. Tu es mauvaise dans quelque chose. Tu ne sais pas skier. »

« Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû revenir, si c'est pour t'entendre répéter ça ! Et en passant je sais parfaitement skier. »

« Mais oui... »

Harry et Ginny levèrent les yeux tous les deux, et s'enfoncèrent dans leurs fauteuils tout en sirotant leurs boissons et en parlant des prochaines réunions de l'AD .

Ron et Hermione continuaient de se disputer, mais gaiement, grâce à l'esprit de Noël. Ainsi quand Ron disait « Tu ne sais pas skier. Je parie que je peux skier mieux que toi, même si je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant ! », il voulait dire en réalité. « _Je suis très heureux que tu sois_ _revenue. Ce n'aurai pas été la même chose sans toi._ » Et quand Hermione rétorquait « Tu n'as pas changé, tu n'es toujours qu'un idiot ! Je skie à la perfection ! Pourquoi tout tourne en dispute avec toi ? », elle pensait « _Merci mon dieu, il a enfin ouvert les yeux_ ».

**

* * *

FIN :-)**


End file.
